No estoy hecho para amar
by Genma 345
Summary: Hola! Entra y veras a un Ranma mas frío e indiferente, pero muy inteligente y hábil, En este fic veremos a Akane intentando conquistar a Ranma y como este no puede llegarla a amar, o si? Ustedes decidirán! historia basada en Itasura na kiss
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, después de mucho tiempo intentando escribir un fanfic por fin logre algo decente, es muy poco? Si, lo es. Sin embargo quiero decir que es mi primer fanfic que no es sólo algo de un capitulo y pienso terminarlo. Lo juro**

 **Si alguien quiere dejar una review acerca de lo que piensan de este fic les agradecería su opinion**

 **Y bueno sin nada mas que decir, disfruten la lectura**

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo publico esto sin fines de lucro**

 **Atrás abogados atrás! – y así, podemos observar a un panda corriendo de hombres trajeados con maletines…**

Hablan los personajes

-piensan, o es una narracion-

UA

O te explique deberás de casarte con una de las hijas de los Tendo, fue una promesa de familia que se hizo desde antes de tu nacimiento

Uhm… iré a arreglar tu error papa

Pero hijo… -Genma no sabia que hacer, hizo esa promesa desde antes del nacimiento de su hijo y no le podía quedar mal a su amigo Soun

Por favor hijo, reconsidéralo, es una cuestión de honor familiar, te lo ruego hijo dale una oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de tu viejo padre que te entreno durante años para por fin ver las escuelas unidas

Hmp…? Hay otra escuela del musabetsu kakuto ryu?

Si la hay, además se hizo un pacto de unir las escuelas desde antes de tu nacimiento

Lo pensare …

-Eso fue un brillo de esperanza para Genma, ahora debía jugar bien sus cartas-

Tiempo mas tarde…

Trayendo a Ranma desde china, Genma

Whaaaa! Por fin llego el día

Kasumi! Nabiki Akane!

Kasumi… Para de limpiar tendremos una reunión familiar

Si padre- dejando de hacer la colada Kasumi se preocupo, su padre era un hombre de rutina y que la interrumpiera con un aviso la preocupo-

Nabiki! -Le grito sabiendo que su hija pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación-

Tendremos reunión familiar

Hmp? -Nabiki se extraño, pues su padre no era de los que hablaba tan emocionado de la noche a la mañana, de hecho es la primera vez que lo ve después de la muerte de su madre…-

Akane!

Akane?

Padre Akane salió a correr, volverá pronto

-Un instante después en la puerta principal-

Ya llegue! Fue a su habitación donde se cambiaría su ropa por su viejo gi de entrenamiento

Hyaa! Ese fue un buen entrenamiento

Akane, necesito que vengas, hay reunión familiar

Primero me limpiare padre, en un momento acudo

-Momentos mas tarde-

Bien hijas, las he reunido hoy pues tengo que darles un aviso importante que darles… un viejo amigo mío y su hijo vendrán a visitarnos

Genial, otra boca que alimentar

Eso era todo padre? Akane

No hija, ellos vienen a cumplir una promesa de honor entre familias, un compromiso

QUEE?!

Valla…

Cielos…

Como que un compromiso padre?!

Como es el?

Es mayor, no me gustan los hombres jóvenes… son tan aburridos

Es guapo?

Cuéntanos padre como es el?

No lo se… -y de forma cómica cayeron hacia atrás-

Como que no lo sabes papa!?

Nos comprometiste con un desconocido?

O cielos…

Lo siento hijas, no conozco a su hijo. Sin embargo se que han hecho un viaje de entrenamiento de diez años por toda China

Cielos, cuantos años tendrá -pregunto Kasumi para si misma-

Serán ricos?

Que haya viajado tanto tiempo no lo hace menos pervertido, todos los niños son pervertidos

-Al mismo tiempo, un panda y una bonita chica pelirroja, y aunque a las personas les parecía extraño, estaban acostumbrados a que pasaran cosas raras en Nerima y siguieron su camino-

Padre llevamos tiempo caminando bajo la lluvia, estas seguro que sabes donde es…

El panda nervioso agito la cabeza en señal de negación

Hmp… -Ranma decidió preguntarle a un hombre que pasaba por ahí- disculpe, en dojo Tendo

En aquel edificio del fondo señorita

Muchas gracias

Y cuando llegaran tus amigos papá

Llegaran muy pronto

 **Toc** **toc**

Creo que son ellos -tanto Nabiki como Soun corrieron a la puerta, pero tan pronto como se fueron regresaron aterrados-

Papa, que hace un panda y esa persona aquí

Soun agito fuertemente su cabeza de un lado a otro

No lo se!

Disculpe las molestias, soy Ranma Saotome

E… eres Ranma?!

Si, los molesto con un vaso de agua caliente

Claro que no, Kasumi por favor tráele a nuestro invitado un vaso con agua caliente

Claro padre…

Es bueno tenerte aquí hijo mío, donde esta tu padre

Cerca…

Veo que eres un joven muy lindo pero de pocas palabras -dijo Nabiki-

Bueno, que importa dame un abrazo -y sin ni siquiera esperar una aprobación para tal acto Soun se abalanzó contra la joven pelirroja-

…

…

E.. Er… eres una chica?!

Lo explicare después…

Pero… Genma me había dicho que tenia un niño!

Esto te parece que es un niño -dijo Nabiki mientras le apretaba los pechos a Ranma-

Por favor para…

C..Claro -y al mismo tiempo Soun se desmayo de la impresión…-

En el dojo

Ranma se va acercando al dijo, al parecer hay gritos dentro de el

Hiiyaa! -y Akane inmediatamente rompió tres ladrillos de un golpe-

Ranma se le quedo observando, esperando su turno para usar el dijo pero Akane se dio cuenta de su presencia

Hola Ranma! Me has estado observando todo este tiempo

…si

No hablas mucho verdad, practicas artes marciales

Claro…

Ven, practica conmigo, seré suave

…

-Ranma solo se puso en posición de combate, pero inmediatamente después relajo su postura-

Vamos te regalo el primer golpe

-Ranma solo negó con la cabeza-

Bien empezare yo!

-Akane lanzo un golpe, pero Ranma lo esquivo fácilmente-

Vaya eres buena, subiré la intensidad entonces

-Akane lanzo golpes a una gran velocidad, pero Ranma sin mucha dificultad los desvío todos-

Vamos atácame, no seas tímida, puedo aguantar muchos golpes

No es… necesario

-Y Ranma dio un salto y tumbo a Akane con un golpe de su dedo-

-Termino y Akane se quedo perpleja ante tal situación, ella era tan… Indiferente, pero no era la indiferencia de alguien a quien no le importa hacer daño, esta mirada era tan fría, pero a la vez tan tranquilizante-

-Al final Akane río sola-

Me alegro que seas una chica, no soportaría que me venciera un niño, seamos amigas

Yo soy hombre

Si claro, y yo soy un alíen

Lo entenderás después… -Y Ranma salió del dojo-

Señorita Kasumi, podría usar el baño, necesito cambiarme

Claro Ranma, recuerda poner el seguro del baño

Lo recordaré…

-Ranma se metió a la bañera llena de agua caliente después de haberse lavado el cuerpo-

En serio debería intentarlo por mi padre…? -pregunto Ranma para si mismo-

Ranma ahora esta en la ducha hermana

Me uniré a ella, dicen que un baño al desnudo profundiza la amistad, no Nabiki

Lo que sea

Cielos esta cerrada, Ranma puedo pasar?

…

-Ranma se había puesto una toalla grande que tapaba la mitad de su cintura-

Supongo que es tímida -Akane se dio la vuelta a su cuarto pero la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrando a Ranma-

-Akane se volteo y antes de poder decir algo se quedo de piedra-

-Enfrente de ella había un musculoso y sexy joven que parecía de su edad de ojos azules y una trenza fuertemente amarrada que lo hacia ver muy varonil-

-Akane retrocedió unos pasos, para luego dar un fuerte grito que estremeció la casa entera-

Kyaaaaa!

-Corriendo rápidamente a la sala pudo ver a su padre con un hombre calvo… los dos estaban llorando-

Akane, hermana que paso? Por que gritas!

Hay un pervertido en nuestra casa -dijo mientras levantaba la mesa con algo de esfuerzo, pero nada que ella no pudiera controlar-

Y por que no lo golpeaste

Estaba muy asustada y huí

-Y en ese momento entra Ranma ya vestido con su ropa de siempre-

Oye, quien eres tu y que haces en nuestra casa?

Yo soy… Ranma Saotome, a su servicio…


	2. Amnesia

**Hola amigos, estoy de vuelta… que, no te esperabas un chapter tan pronto, pues estoy de racha, mi inspiración no para en estos momentos y ahora veras mi siguiente capitulo!**

Yo soy… Ranma Saotome a su servició

-silencio-

Pero… Vimos que… Agh explícate

Papa, hazme el favor…

Claro hijo, entiendo -lanzándolo directamente al estanque-

-Splash!-

Es una historia muy triste, Ranma y yo obtuvimos una maldición hace mucho tiempo

-sale una bella pelirroja del estanque koi-

Papá… un poco era suficiente… pero bueno lo que el quiere decir es que cambiamos de forma con agua fría y caliente, papa… -dándole una señal para que siga con la explicación-

Kasumi… me das el vaso con agua caliente que te pedí hace un momento

C..Claro Ranma… -Inmediatamente Kasumi fue por en agua caliente

-Una vez Ranma obtuvo su agua caliente empezó la explicación-

Bien papa, les explicaste?

Si hijo…

Como verán… -vierte el agua caliente en su cabeza- volvemos a la normalidad con agua caliente, si se lo preguntan la foa maldita de mi padre es un panda, les pido por favor disculpen las molestias…

Entonces esto no es tan grave -Río Soun- Bueno, elije a una de mis hijas, para que se case contigo y se cumpla el pacto de honor!

Que elijan ellas, yo solo le hago el favor a mi padre de por lo menos intentarlo…

Estas diciendo que mis hijas no son nada atractivas -mientras aumento su aura y deformo su cara a la de un demonio-

No me refiero a eso señor Soun, pero no estoy de acuerdo con casarme con alguien que me odie por obligarla a casarse conmigo -Eso calmo a Soun bajando su aura- Por cierto, esa aura me asustó un poco, no se esperaba menos del maestro del Tenido musabetsu kakuto ryu (anything goes martial arts)

Veo que tienes buen ojo -río Soun- bueno chicas Ranma lo dejo a su decisión, quien se quiere casar con el-

A Akane le encantaría! -salvándose a si misma

Si, Akane será una esposa ideal

Y yo porque hermanas -una vena salió en la frente de Akane-

Porque tienen muchas cosas en común -Dijo Kasumi-

Si Akane, ambos practican artes marciales

Y tu odias a los chicos…

Y adivina, el es mitad chica, perfecto para ti -Nabiki finalizo la frase de Kasumi

Pero…

Decidido, Akane se casara con Ranma! -Termino Soun sin dejar elección a Akane

Hmp…

Nunca me casare con un niño, son todos unos pervertidos!

Tu te me quedaste viendo cuando salí de la ducha…

Es diferente cuando una chica mira a un chico!

Como que…?

Como, este, es diferente…

Claro, y tu hermana no agarro mis pechos -un leve rubor apareció en la cara de Nabiki, de pura verguenza-

Y que si agarro tus pechos, eso no demuestra nada

Esta bien, tu ganas…-Ranma se fue, dejando a Akane con la palabra en la boca, pero antes de irse dijo…- Pervertida…

A quien le dices pervertida!

A ti, obvio…

Agh! -Y Akane le dio un súper dúplex golpe de mesa Mk2 de guerra, dejando a Ranma fiera de combate…-

Ouch, eso debió doler -pero sin darle mucha importancia Nabiki se fue a su habitación-

Cielos…-Pero Kasumi regreso al que hacer del hogar-

Deberíamos ayudarlo Genma? -Le preguntó Soun a su viejo amigo-

Naa, estará bien, mejor juguemos una partida anciano -En ese instante un brillo apareció en los ojos de los dos…-

Estas seguro Genma… no te habrás oxidado en estos 18 años*

Ni un poco, y tu anciano no habrás perdido tu habilidad en todos estos años…

Para nada decrepito calvo, quieres apostar…

Si es que te atreves…

Lo de siempre…?

Eso es algo obvio viejo amigo…

-y así, empezaron su duelo dejando a un moribundo Ranma incrustado en el piso para jugar su partido de shogi…-

Media hora mas tarde…

 **Toc toc** , Akane estas ahí? -Kasumi se había preocupado por Ranma, pues no se había levantado aun del lugar donde estaba-

Si que pasa hermana?

Puedo pasar? -Fijo con esa voz gentil que ni siquiera el asesino en serie mas malvado podría contradecir

Claro Kasumi, que pasa

Es Ranma Akane, el aun no se a levantado y me tiene preocupada, le diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Se lo merece por ser un pervertido, encima de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo por la casa me llama a mi pervertida, que se vaya al demonio – pero leve sonrojo en la cara de Akane surgió al recordar en escultural cuerpo de su ahora prometido-

Akane, estoy segura de que fue un accidente, y aun así, deberías ayudarlo a llegar con el doctor tofu, el no conoce bien por aquí cerca y yo estoy muy ocupada con los deberes como para mostrarle el camino

P… Pero Kasumi… -quería decir algo pero Kasumi la interrumpió-

Sin peros Akane, tu lo lastimaste, tu lo llevas a curarle, que tal si le pasa algo y te acusan a ti hermana -Kasumi empezó a lagrimear-

Esta bien hermana, pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar

Gracias Akane, regresare a la cocina, regresen antes de la cena por favor

Si Kasumi, gracias -y así las dos abandonaron la habitación de Akane, Kasumi a la cocina y Akane a la sala-

En la sala…

Ay… que hizo mi papa esta vez… -sufriendo una leve amnesia se intento sentar pero justo cuando se sentó entro Akane a la habitación-

Veo que estas mejor, como te sientes -Akane había aceptado que ella tuvo la culpa esta vez y decidió ser amable-

Creo, que bien, disculpa donde estoy…?

No lo recuerdas?

No, lo intento pero no recuerdo, solo recuerdo haber llegado a Japón pero luego me es difícil recordar las cosas… Les hizo algo mi padre mientras estaba fuera?

N…no -Akane se preocupo, le causo una amnesia al pobre…-

-Al escucharla tartamudear nerviosa Ranma se inclino en señal de disculpa- Si mi padre les hizo algo les pido disculpas de mi parte, intentare enmendar su error, por favor perdónelo.

-Akane se quedo sin palabras, porque Ranma se disculpaba por su padre, Genma metía en problemas a Ranma siempre- No, tu padre no hizo nada, pero ven acompáñame, fuiste herido y necesitas atención medica

No es necesario señorita… Estaré bien, de todos modos nunca he necesitado uno en mi vida

"Como que no ha ido a un medico nunca?!" No Ranma, estoy segura de que debes ir con el, te llevare con el doctor Tofu, es muy bueno en su trabajo

"Tofu… me suena conocido…" esta bien, puedes decirme donde queda por favor -Ranma se levantó sin mucha dificultad ignorando un poco el dolor-

Sígueme…

 **En el camino…**

Ranma, siempre vas por una valla?

Es un método de entrenamiento… por cierto, tu me llamas por mi nombre pero no recuerdo el tuyo, disculpa -nervioso Ranma soltó una modesta carcajada-

Mi nombre es Akane y descuida, no es tu culpa sufriste un… fuerte golpe en la cabeza… -Ranma noto el cambio de humor de Akane y bajo de la cerca

Oye, que paso? Fue mi culpa? -Con un tono preocupado Ranma miro intensamente a los ojos de Akane y esta se sonrojo, no por fiebre, sino por la vergüenza-

Oye Akane te sientes mal?! Que pasa? Tienes fiebre?

N…no, además tu eres el que necesita atención, tienes una leve amnesia al parecer-Afirmo Akane sin ninguna duda, cosa que convenció a Ranma un poco, por lo que el regreso con su "entrenamiento" de equilibrio-

"Cielos, no recuerda nada… me pregunto que pensara el sobre el matrimonio" -Akane y su curiosidad no pudieron aguantar y al final decidió preguntar

Ranma, que opinas de los matrimonios arreglados "Que estúpida soy, el es un niño pervertido, seguro dirá que son geniales y cosas así" -Akane frunció en ceño, pero volteo para que Ranma no la alcanzara a ver, cosa que por cierto funciono-

-Ranma frunció el ceño- Opino que son una porquería…

Enserio crees eso? -Akane pudo notar que la actitud de Ranma cambio a una molesta y… fría-

Si, es una larga historia pero mi padre me a prometido con varias chicas, las he ignorado pero son unas locas…

Espera, varias?!

Si, me a prometido mi viejo padre por comida o puestos de comida, aprendí a lidiar con ello pero es muy difícil…

-Akane quedo atónita-"varias prometidas? Sera esa la razón por la que fue tan frío antes, ahora Ranma es mas cálido…"

-Ranma al ver que Akane no respondía continuo su historia- Vine a Japón porque mi padre me hablo… no me rogó que lo intentara con la nueva prometida por todos los años de entrenamiento que me dio…

Y porque aceptaste Ranma?

Porque el nunca me había rogado algo… pero este será el ultimo favor que le haré, aun si me molesta mucho, es lo máximo que puedo hacer por el…

Entiendo…-El semblante de Akane se puso pensativo, Ranma noto eso y le dio tiempo para pensar así que decidió mirar las estrellas-

-Pero al descuidarse Ranma…-

Ahhhh! **-Splash-**

-…No noto que la cerca estaba floja-

-Akane estallo en una carcajada, y Ranma solo la dejo disfrutar el momento-

Hmp… me puedes ayudar? -Ranma suspiro-

Claro, además estamos a punto de llegar

Gracias -dijo Ranma cuando volvió a tocar tierra firme-

Espera aquí afuera, conseguiré algo de agua

Esta bien…-Ranma espero afuera, pero si tío un toque en su hombro-

-al voltear Ranma-chan soltó un grito ahogado al ver un esqueleto detrás de ella-

Ha ha ha! Descuida, ella es Betty no te hará daño -Dijo tranquilo el extraño sujeto de lentes-

Ranma aquí esta el agua! -Pero cuando salió noto a su amado doctor- Doctor Tofu… -dijo Akane tímida…

Fin del cap 2

*es el tiempo que siento que paso desde que Genma y Soun tuvieran su ultimo encuentro ya que después de que cada uno consiguiera su familia e hijos dejaron de versé…

 **Que, esperaban un capitulo largo? Pues disculpen pero no tengo ni tiempo ni donde escribir, además se borraron 1000 palabras por culpa del word y sus errores.**

 **Pero ahora, y siendo sincero pido una disculpa por un cap corto, pero no tengo como escribir y además se borraron 1000 palabras, y ahora pues no se que decir y como soy muy malo con las palabras mejor me despido**

 **Esperen el siguiente cap que va a estar bueno, aunque todavía no lo he escrito… No! Optimismo, eso es todo lo que necesito!**

 **-Al momento entran dos policías de fondo de bikini- dice lo al juez blanquito y negrito**

 **Cartel: Pero si no he hecho nada!**

 **Policia uno: Exacto, donde esta el disclaimer**

 **Cartel:oww…**

 **Policía dos: Colócalo o vendrás con nosotros**

 **Cartel: Okayyy…**

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi y bla bla bla**

 **Cartel: suficiente**

 **Policía uno y dos: Si, que no vuelva a ocurrir gordito**

 **Okay!**

 **Nos vemos comunidad fanfickera!**


End file.
